What's Love Got to Do With It
by KaeriAcacia
Summary: The Inu tachi have defeated Naraku, the jewel's whole, and Kagome's had a baby! But she's raising her on her own because the father wants nothing to do with her. Or does he?
1. Rush Delivery

**What's Love Got to Do With It**

**Rush Delivery**

Kagome Higurashi was a fool. As she laid in the hospital bed getting ready to deliver the second joy of her life this is what she thought to herself. Her mother seemed to know what she was thinking because she squeezed her daughter's hand lightly.

"It's going to be alright Kagome" Giving one of her motherly smiles she patted her hand just as a woman came in the room. She looked to be Kagome's age but she knew better than to trust a persons looks. After all this was a demon's hospital.

"Hello Miss Higurashi" she said comfortingly "Are you ready?"

The blue eyed girl shook her head and the woman chuckled "Don't worry it will be over as quickly as possible."

Slapping on a pair of gloves she pulled on the mouth protector. "Okay... push!"

As Kagome began to push with all her might her mind drifted back to the day she found out she was pregnant and when she went to tell him.

Flashback

_It was around midnight when Kagome snuck out of the village still clad in her school uniform. Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Though sleep, knew where she was destined for. As for Inuyasha, she hadn't bothered to wake or tell him, because he would only try to stop her._

_The black haired girl panted as she ran through the forest holding her stomach._

_Three months had passed since Naraku was defeated and the Shikon no Tama became whole. Things had only gotten better from then on. Sango and Miroku were engaged to be married next month, Inuyasha had made Kags his sister with a reluctant Sessomaru agreeing to do the blood bond, and the ever bushy tailed kit became her adopted son, much to their joy. But something was missing from her life and her instincts knew exactically what it was: a mate. She used the term loosely because even though she was part demon her human side only wanted to be dated._

_The miko stopped where the forest met a grassy green clearing then a cave. She smile heading for the cave. Just as she had made it to the caves entrance a shadow appeared overhead._

_'Danger!' screamed her powers._

_Backflipping out of the way, Kagome narrowly missed a cobra demons strike. Her feet skidded back wards on the grass as she glared at her opponent. Her nails grew into sharp blue claws that flashed in the pale moonlight._

_The cobra demon swayed dangerously ready to strike again. "Give me the Jewel girl, and maybe I'll let chu live as my pet"_

_Kagome smiled sweetly "Thanks for the offer, but the Jewel stays with me."_

_"Then I guess I'll have to pry it from you cold dead carcass!"_

_It lunged at the girl and she dodged jumping high into the moonlight her eyes glinting a deadly sapphire. "Ice Reaver!"_

_Her claws raked down the demon ruby red eye slicing it out of its socket making it screach in pain. "My eye!" Menacingly it hissed down at the black haired girl. "Girl you will pay for that!"_

_Without warning it's tail encased Kagome from below squeezing the day light out of her. The pressure in her lungs was building as she fought for air._

_'Help!' her mind screamed._

_"Ojigi so!" shouted a familiar voice._

_The plant sprouted out of the cave clamping down on the demon. Surprised, the cobra dropped Kagome into strong arms. The snake's scream raked the clearing until it was devoured by the plant._

_That someone holding her set her carefully on feet "Kagome?"_

_She gave a half smile to her savior "Hey Yoko. How's it going?"_

**_Oooooooooo_**

_Yoko sighed at the girl sitting before him. "Kagome what how many time's have I told you, this part of the forest is too dangerous?"_

_Shrugging she looked at the ground before replying "Couple hundred?"_

_"Try three hundred seventy two"_

_"Yomi!"_

_Yomi smiled his ears twitching "Hey Kags. You're looking beautiful as ever." Then he turned to Yoko "Am I interrupting?"_

_He looked back to Kags who was now playing with some grass "No. What is it?"_

_The pale demon grinned from ear to ear "There's something I want to ask you"_

_Though Yoko's brow rose he nodded anyways and followed Yomi into another part of the cave. _

_Once he were sure they were out of earshot Yoko's arms crossed and his voice turned cold "What is it this time Yomi?"_

_Yomi smirked at the familiar tone "Come now, Yoko. Do you really have to use that tone?"_

_The silver haired demon glared making Yomi sigh "Fine, how do you feel about Kagome having children?"_

_This question surprised the fox. For an instant his amber eyes widened. But they narrowed at once. "I feel she's too young. I wouldn't accept any children from her at her age. But... if she wanted them I would be more than obliged to help. Why do you ask?"_

_Halfway through Yoko's answer a shadowy figure took off into the night and Yomi smirked at his accomplishment. Maybe this would work._

**_Oooooooooooo_**

_When Kagome looked up Yoko and Yomi were gone._

_"Now where did those two go?"she wondered. After little while of searching she found them in the lower part of the cave talking. She leaned in a little so she could hear their words._

_"How do you feel about Kagome having children?" That one was a deeper so that had to be Yomi._

_She'd expected to hear Yoko's soothing voice say how he'd love kids and maybe some other great things about children. So when his voice hit her she was shocked to her him say "I feel she's too young. I wouldn't accept any children from her at her age.-" _

_Breath hitched in her throat as she took off the opposite way using her demon speed to bolt out of the hideout before anyone could smell her tears._

Flashback End

"Congratulations, Miss Higurashi, it's a girl."

The bloodied child was pale with small black tufts of hair and two black fox ears atop her head. She wailed loud and clear as a nurse cleaned her off.

The girl's mother smoothed out her bangs that were plastered to forehead "You did great hon. So what are you going to name her?"

Kagome was still panting some when answered sadly "Yuki. He used to like that name and so do I"


	2. New Adventure

**What's Love Got to Do With It**

**New Adventure?**

"Shippo, Yuki, where are you?" Kagome called down the shrine hallway. "I know two kits in need of a bath."

The mother of two smiled at the sound of giggling coming from her room. "Hmm I wonder were they could be?"

As she entered the room she opened her closet door "Nope not in here" Then she checked under her computer desk "Not here either" Giggling became a little louder until someone shhhed it. "Oh well. They're not here. Guess I better ... leave!"

Jerking up the covers of the bed she shouted "Aha!" to a surprised fire fox and Yuki. The younger kit squealed happily at being found while Shippo just shook his head.

"Awww! Yuki, you gave us away" groaned the older kit.

"Again! Again!" Yuki clapped.

Lifting her from under the bed Kagome propped Yuki on her hip "Maybe later, after you two have taken baths"

Shippo groaned again as Yuki giggled gleefully. "Yea, Bath!"

Five years had past since the night of Yuki's birth and much had changed. Kagome had graduated from high school with a little help from a tutor. She was now the secretary of Taisho Inc. with Sesshoumaru as her boss. Her fire kit had grown into a hansom 5'4 middle schooler with long auburn hair bright emerald eyes and a slightly built body. As for his sister she was growing into another Yoko. Though she had her mother's looks it was her father's wits that often got her into trouble. Though Kagome was the mother of two very different kits she wouldn't trade her position for the world.

**Oooooo**

The miko had just wrapped a towel around the black haired kit when there was a knock at the door. "Come in the door's open!" she shouted. Drying her off she placed Yuki in her ruby red play dress and gave her to Shippo. She then headed downstairs.

"Welcome to the Sunset Shrine. I'm... Sessomaru?"

The dog lord nodded his hello " Imouto-chan, how have you been?"

Kagome smiled up at the daiyouki "I've been fine Sess. And you? How've running the western lands been going?"

"That's why I'm here." He motioned for her to sit down before doing so himself "There's been a threat issued to the Western Lands. A demon by the name of Yomi has created a new Dark Tournament and has requested we join"

Kagome had read about the Dark Tournament in her school books but had never actually seen one in person. Of course she really didn't want to either. It meant more danger for her family and that was one price she wasn't willing to pay. But there was one thing that bothered her "Yomi? No way. He'd never associate with a Dark Tournament."

He raised one silver brow in question but Kagome just waved off his quizzical gaze. "Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru sighed "Kagome, I'm only telling you the facts"

"Okay and if we don't join?"

The dog lord's voice dropped gravely "He'll have everyone that lives on our lands slaughtered"

"What about us? We don't live on the lands anymore."

"Yes but you are a part of the Moon pack. He will take that into consideration and send someone to kill you."

Kagome's head fell into her hands "Why would Yomi do this? What happened to make him this way" Suddenly an idea hit her "What about Kagura, Inuyasha, Rin, and Kanna? Would they be in it?"

The golden eyed man shook his head "Inuyasha and Rin agreed but Kanna decided to stay and watch Kagura and my pups while Kagura runs the Lands. We need five members to a team and including you it's only four"

"I never agreed to go" she said softly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes "I don't think you have a choice"

Everything was silent as the air tensed around them. Kagome mouth opened to answer when a her son's voice interrupted her "I'll go"

Yuki was holding his hand as they descended down the stairs "If it means I can protect everyone, I'll go"

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction "Shippou"

"Sorry okaa-san but I'm not going to stand by and watch everyone die"

The miko looked between the two then down at her quiet five year old. She'd never seen her daughter so serious as if she truly understood the stakes. Kagome sighed again "You're right Shippou. We need to protect everyone so... count me in."

Sesshomaru stood and went to the door "The boat leaves tomorrow morning" then shut it behind him.

Shippou rubbed his mother soothingly on the back as the younger kit climbed into her mother's lap "We'll win okaa-san. I'm sure of it."

His mother kissed him on the forehead while raking her fingers through Yuki's black hair "I know Ship but Mom and Gramps aren't here anymore. What are we going to do with her?"

**Oooooooo**

The Makai breeze caressed Kagome and Shippo's faces as ship carried them to the Tournaments main land.

"For a demon infested ship it's really peaceful" said Shippo.

"I guess so" replied the blue eyed woman.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I did!"

Kagome plucked the kit off her feet holding her close "Yuki, stop shouting I'm right here. Now, what did you do?"

The blue eyed kit pointed in the other direction at the half breed storming their way "Inuyasha-oji-san"

As the white haired demon stormed closer she saw the reason her daughter was now clapping and giggling.

Inuyasha pointed to his face which was covered in the whole works of Kagome's make-up. "YUKI, DID YOU DO THIS?"

She nodded her head, smiling. Kagome bit her lip as she tried not to giggle while Shippou, on the other hand, did nothing to stop his grin.

"I'm sorry miss. Have you seen Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled murderously as he swiped at the make-up with his sleeve "Come back here fox! I'm gonna kill ya!"

The auburn haired fox took off in the opposite direction, his uncle chasing him around the boat.

The ship's captain shouted for them to stop but that went on deaf ears. Finally a young female voice rang out across the ship.

"Stop it you two, you're acting like a couple of pups" she said sternly.

Inuyasha froze while Shippou just stopped, one brow raised in her direction.

The girl looked to be about Shippou's age with silky brown hair and chocolate eyes. Garbed in a black and brown demon slayer outfit the girl stood 5'4 in flats, two inches short of Shippou. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips exposing the violet crescent moon on her wrist.

'So, she's a member of the pack,' thought Shippou as he approached her 'funny, I don't remember her.'

Kagome smiled as it dawned on her that her Shippou was actually taking an interest in this girl. It was unusual to see him actually liking someone but the thought that she had seen her somewhere plagued her mind.

Sesshoumaru came out of the shadows placing a hand on her head. "Thank you, Rin"

'RIN?' thought Kagome and Shippou surprisedly

He then turned to everyone else. "Listen, the rules say only one team may advance off the boat. The other teams could attack at any minute so keep your guard up."

No sooner than he finished a crowd of demons began to form around them either cracking their knuckles or grinning a sharp toothy grin.

"So this is what the Western Lord's team consists of: three puppies, two humans and a kit" chuckled one of the opposing demons.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at them while Sesshoumaru sent a bone chilling glare through the crowd "Who are you calling pups?"

Shippou chimed in "Yea, genius, are you so dumb that you can't tell a fire fox when you see one?"

"Why does it matter, considering you're not going to make it long enough for us care."

"I'd like to see weak youki like you try."

"Enough talk, time to die" screamed one demon impatiently. Claws drawn he charged Rin half expecting a weak ningen to give no resistance. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Sesshoumaru's little girl yawned boredly before side stepping the attack.

They all watched as the demon skidded past, stopped, growled at her then charged once more. As he closed in it seemed as though she was going to do nothing when suddenly he was thrown back with a fist to the face. At the end of it was Shippou growling right back while Rin stood behind him eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?"

When the guy failed to get up it sparked something in the others to begin a war. Before Shippou could blink another demon had crashed his fist into his jaw sending him skidding across the deck on his back.

Kagome was beside him,Yuki still on her hip, in a second, checking gently feeling the bruise forming on her sons cheek. "Shippou?"

Shippou sat up on his elbows glaring past his mother at the one who dared punch him while his mother did the same.

"Still think weak youki like you can beat me," the man taunted.

The night haired woman closed her eyes and walked over to Rin and handed Yuki over to the confused girl before going back to her son's side. As she did her eyes opened slowly revealing icy cold iries that made all the demons freeze. "How dare you attack my son. You will die a slow painful death."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the one focusing all her power into one point. The demon let out a pained cry as his chest began to grow ice around his heart that ended on a sceam as he dropped dead. She turned her gaze to the remaining demons silently asking 'who's next'?

Remaining demons backed away slowly from the woman before jumping overboard.

Once they were all gone Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. When her eyes opened they were a beautiful sapphire blue. She turned to her family smiling "Anyone for tea?"

**Ooooooo**

Kagome carried her kit on her hip followed by the family. Her eyes were scanning the crowd there for any competition when they caught sight of a familiar face. The unforgettable emerald green eyes of her tutor locked with hers and they positively glowed in surprise.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"

The miko bit her bottom lip and brought Yuki around to her heart as if to shield it from his voice "I could ask you the same, Shuichi"


	3. Old Friends, New Renovations

**What's Love Got to Do With It**

**Old Friends, New Renovations**

**_"Yoko talking"_**

_"Kurama thought talking"_

Re-cap

_Kagome carried her kit on her hip followed by the family. Her eyes were scanning the crowd there for any competition when they caught sight of a familiar face. The unforgettable emerald green eyes of her tutor locked with hers and they positively glowed in surprise._

_"Kagome, what are you doing here?"_

_The miko bit her bottom lip and brought Yuki around to her heart as if to shield it from his voice "I could ask you the same, Shuichi"_

A frown marred the red heads lips as he searched the crowd for his teammates. Some how he'd lost them in the sea of demon while he was getting the last of his bags. He'd almost given up on finding a familiar face when his emerald greens caught a familiar sapphire blue gaze. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

He watched the night haired woman nibble her lower lip out of nervous habit "I could ask you the same, Shuichi"

His eyes trailed down to the abused appendage and he could help thinking how he'd like to kiss away that bad habit. Dame, Yoko's really rubbing off on him. Though he supposed it was a good thing that Yoko had never met actually met Kagome. Since the kitsune found his counterparts tutoring boring he spent most of his time dreaming about the girl he once had.

Kurama had heard a lot about her but he never got a name to go with the face. If anything she sounded like…

**_"Like who red?" _**Yoko asked invading his thoughts

_"Never mind, Yoko."_

**_"No, like who?"_**

A sharp tugging at his head brought them crashing back into reality. Kurama's gaze fell to the night haired child ambushing his hair. He smiled. Detaching her hands he settled her in his arms asking "Where's your momma, little one?"

_"She's cute"_ he thought

**_"She's a kitsune"_** stated the spirit fox.

_"How do you know?"_

**_"Her scent, Red. Can't you smell it? It's faint but it's that of a fresh spring rain mixed with roses. Only kitsune have the natural scent of their element."_**

She giggled cutely as Yoko watched him tickle her under the chin. As he stopped she reached for Kagome and his eyes widened.

**_"Kagome?" _**he said just now noticing her.

_"You know her?"_

**_"Yes, she was almost… my mate…"_**

Taking the distraction to slip out of his grip the girl ran to her mother who picked her up and settled the girl on her hip.

"Kagome, she's your daughter? You never mentioned having kids."

Kagome tilted her head cutely even as her eyes went icy cold. "Is it a problem, Shuichi?"

"No, no. Of course not." He said smoothly even though he was wincing inwardly "It's just a little surprising is all."

"Oh, well this is my daughter Yuki and the one behind me is my son Shippou." She motioned to both the black haired girl and the auburn haired boy as her the sapphire hue returned.

"Pleasure" he smiled.

**OoooooooooO**

Shippou moved from behind his okaa-san to get a better look at the man who had her attentions.

So this was the tutor that she liked so much. Though it seemed he was in this competition as well he didn't look much of a fighter. Then again who was he to judge a book by its cover. After all, with a scent like Yoko Kurama's he had to strong.

Yoko. Shippou's hands clenched at the thought of that kitsune that broke their hearts. Fooling his mother into almost being his mate when he never wanted him or his own child.

**OooooooooooooO**

Kagome listened attentively as he told her why he was here.

"My teammates and I received an invitation to the tournament saying the same:_ 'You've been invited to the Dark Tournament on the outskirts of demon world. The tournament will take place in two days if you do not attend your loved ones can and will pay. Rooms will be provided for all participants. The winners will receive one wish and an additional prize.'_

My mom died a couple of months back leaving me to raise my brother. He means the world to me and I won't let anything happen to him. That's why I'm here. And you?"

"My reason's sort of the same. I'm here to protect my family from Yomi, the Dark Tournament head."

_'And to find out what happened to him'_

Her gaze drifted back momentarily to see Shippou glaring at the ground. Though her son's hatred of the Yoko ran deep, some part of her still loved the spirit fox. She'd found that out the hard way. But when she came across Shuichi her feelings slowly grew for him until he was right up there with Yoko.

Her gaze caressed Shuichi's face in a way her hands ached to do as she watched him scope around as if he heard something 'Falling for him was the dumbest thing I could've done. At least now I have a chance to make it up to Shippou and Yuki'

"It was nice seeing you Kagome but my teammates are calling me. See you around?"

She nodded smiling. "See you around"

**OooooooooO**

"Kagome are our rooms close by cause my back can't take much more of this" complained Inuyasha. As he grumbled about his 'Dame niece's luggage' and 'She's a delicate flower my ass'" the sound of his spine snapping rang clear through the halls. "Ow!"

Kagome glanced sympathetically at her blood brother before stopping at a door. "Here we are. Room 273"

Sliding the key in the slot the door opened squeakily Kagome's ebony brow rose as she entered with Yuki holding her hand. The place looked unfit for the Western Lords and Ladies. With cobwebs clouding the ceiling and dust clinging to everything like a second skin everything seemed ghost ridden. She turned to see everyone else either glowering or sulking about the room.

Stifling a giggle she grinned at them "Don't worry guy's, all this needs is a woman's touch."


End file.
